


Afterglow

by gyulemon



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Even More Fluff, Fluff, M/M, recognising true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu realises that he might be in love with Woohyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

**Part 1:**

Sunggyu was snuggling in Woohyun's lap while the film that they were watching was reaching its climax: several investigators had found one of the clues that was going to lead them into the murderer.

It was almost night and the room was almost dark – only a dim light illuminated the living room.

Woohyun was wearing a Mickey Mouse's sweater with a few buttons on the front and Sunggyu, lying on his back, was busy playing with them between his fingers. The sound of the television was loud enough to not let them hear the sound of the washing machine – so they didn't know that it had already finished its spin until the next day.

Sunggyu looked up and his eyes met Woohyun's.

He felt his stomach sink, his heart started beating fast and his cheeks blushed furiously.

He coughed slightly – trying to make it less awkward – and he stood up from the couch, apologizing by saying that he wanted a glass of water.

As he was pouring the water in a cup with a print of New York, Woohyun back-hugged him, resting his head over his shoulder.

“Why drinking water if all you need to live is me?” Woohyun joked, caressing his neck with his nose.

And Sunggyu laughed – because Woohyun always made these lighthearted jokes.

But still, his heart began to race again.

 

**Part 2:**

They chatted all the way to the parking – to Woohyun's car.

It was night so Woohyun held Sunggyu's hand – in a protectively way. Not much – just one touch – but for Sunggyu, that was always more than enough. He really hoped,  _wished_ , that Woohyun didn't notice how everytime he held his hand, it started sweating a lot – and it even trembled sometimes, nervously. But if Woohyun noticed it, he never said anything – on the contrary, he always tightened his grip on him and stroked with his thumb the palm of his hand.

“Hyung, do you wanna go and grab some coffee?”

Sunggyu turned to look at him – as much as the seat belt allowed.

“A coffee? At 2.am?” he asked, surprised.

Woohyun shrugged.

“Why not? It's always a good time for coffee.”

 

They parked in a small park, not too far from the city center. Since it's was very late there was no one, and it was so calm anybody could enjoy it.

They leaned against the hood of the car, and Sunggyu sipped his coffee – which burned his tongue.

It had a slightly sweetish taste and he could not help smiling foolishly against the glass.

“Gyu.”

Sunggyu looked at him, and Woohyun smiled.

“Turn around.”

Frowning, he did it.

Woohyun placed behind him and suddenly something cold touched Sunggyu's neck. He looked down and saw a small silver chain hanging now on it – over the sternum zone. It was a simple chain, with a W at the end.

“This is your necklace.” Sunggyu blushed slightly and he brought the glass to his mouth, avoiding his gaze.

“I know.” Woohyun smiled. “But now it's yours.”

The silence fell again between them, but it wasn't an awkward one.

“Hyung, look up.”

And Woohyun's shoulder brushed against his and his heart seemed that it was about to explode at any moment.

And he looked up and saw the sky – full of bright stars.

It was something that he couldn't daily see since Seoul was one of the cities with the highest light pollution – and it was really worth, even if it was just once.

 

**Part 3:**

The next day, Sunggyu woke up to the smell of burned toasts, and slightly wrinkled his nose.

He got up and his feet, clad in white socks, hit against the cold floor. Despite being spring – somewhere around May – the floor of Woohyun's house was always cold, and that was why Sunggyu was always wearing socks.

He pulled the white shirt down, since it was long enough to cover above his knees, because it was Woohyun's – and he left the room.

The kitchen was near the living room and you had to walk straight down the corridor to reach it.

The more he approached it, the strongest the burning smell was.

There was a bit of smoke coming out of the toaster and Woohyun was aerating it with a dishcloth.

“I think that you will have to wait a little before you have breakfast.”

And Sunggyu smiled. Because Woohyun looked like a puppy which had been unruly – and he found it endearing.

 

 

**Part 4:**

For once, Sunggyu let go of his fears and ghosts from the past that were holding him so much – and he approached Woohyun, pressing his lips against his.

 

**Part 5:**

Sunggyu bit his lip, looking at Woohyun in shock.

“I can't believe you have just said that.” he said, and Woohyun didn't seem to believe it either.

“Hyung.” he breathed in deeply, trying to swallow the lump that was forming on his throat. “Hyung, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-”

“Yes, you did.” Sunggyu interrupted him, and, surprisingly, he cracked a little smile – even though he had tired eyes. “But I know that you didn't want to hurt me and that you are sorry. So it doesn't matter.”

And after every storm, the sun rises again.

Woohyun came closer to him, getting on the edge of the sidewalk to be at his height, and embraced him in a tight hug. He leaned in to kiss him – not caring about being in the middle of the street – and he repeated after every little kiss a sorry, to which Sunggyu downplayed, holding him by the neck to bring him closer to deepen the kiss.

 

**Part 6:**

That night they were both lying on Sunggyu's bed – Woohyun was caressing Sunggyu's neck curvature with his forefinger – and he had his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling. But then Woohyun stopped and Sunggyu frowned. He opened his eyes and saw that Woohyun was sitting up and was staring at him with a strange look on his face.

“Sunggyu.” he said, and paused, while said one felt his stomach sink. “You're my best friend, you know that, don't you?”

And then, Sunggyu  _knew_ it.

Woohyun was in love.

 

**Part 7:**

The music was resounding loudly throughout the whole flat and Sunggyu was laughing while Woohyun was pulling him to dance together.

“Dancing glued is dancing.” Woohyun started singing. “Like the sea dances with the dolphins.”

On purpose, he cracked his voice in the last note, and Sunggyu hit him on the shoulder, laughing even more.

“Yah, don't sing anymore! The sun looks great today and you're gonna make it rain!”

And Woohyun frowned, making a small pout – and Sunggyu had the nerve to lean in to kiss him.

 

**Part 8:**

While Woohyun was in the toilet, Sunggyu went to the table, picking up his coat from the chair to put it on the coat rack.

Woohyun's wallet fell down, opened, and Sunggyu bent down to pick it up and return it to its place.

Just then he saw that inside there was a picture of him. He never knew when that photo was taken, but it was on a day when they went out with their friends, and he was smiling wide open for something that one of them would have said.

His cheeks blushed again and he felt his heart racing so loud it echoed against his ears.

When he returned the wallet to its place, he closed his eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm down.

Sunggyu never knew what was what he felt for Woohyun – he had trouble trying to put it into words. But what he now knew was that he understood why throughout the history, major wars were initiated by men defending the person they loved.

He understood it because he would do the same for Woohyun.

 

**Part 9:**

And then, as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over him, Sunggyu  _knew_  it.

Because all that time it had been there: in the silences they had shared, on the way home, when they had cuddle with the lights out.

Sunggyu was in love with Woohyun.

Madly and hopelessly in love with him.

True love.


End file.
